El chico del banco
by KatyCullen1901
Summary: Hace unos días mi madre me había aconsejado que me abriera una cuenta bancaria, crecer apesta pensé.-Ve con el chico de allá el te ayudara a tramitar tu cuenta.-dijo la señorita. ¡Vaya era todo un bombon! ONE SHOT


**El chico del banco.**

**Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Hace unos días, mi madre me había dicho que ya era lo bastante mayor y que era hora de que yo misma administrara mi propio dinero; y me aconsejo…bueno prácticamente me ordeno, el que fuera a tramitar una cuanta al banco.

Arggg crecer apesta.

Era sábado, y me encontraba alistándome para ir rumbo al banco. No decidí ponerme nada laborioso; solo unos jeans azul marino y una playera rosa, total era el banco, un lugar donde solo gente aburrida trabajaba, tales como señores bajitos con una notable calvicie a causa del estrés , y señoras que exageraban el uso del maquillaje.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y mi bolso, y salí de mi casa al banco.

Me extraño que las transitadas calles de Seattle estuvieran algo… vacías, considerando que era sábado. Suspire, la gente esta muy loca pensé, y de repente me asalto una risa loca. Estalle en carcajadas, por mi pensamiento, pues me recordó una canción, en la que una chica le dice a un tal Jonny que la gente esta loca. Suspire de nuevo, la única loca en este lugar era yo…

Soltera a los 20, no se podía esperar nada mas de mi, mis amigas me decían que la falta de acción en mi vida amorosa, me estaba afectando; tanto hasta zafarme algunos tornillos decían ellas, a lo que yo solo les contestaba con un bufido enfadado.

Llegue al banco que mi madre me había recomendado ir, pues ella tenía sus cuentas en este mismo. Me estacione al frente del establecimiento que estaba decorado por los bordes de tonalidades rojas, debido al que el logotipo del banco era de ese color, y todo lo demás blanco. Aburrido pensé.

Baje de mi auto, y me dirigí a la puerta del banco. Empuje la puerta pero esta no cedía, bufe.

-¡Estúpida puerta por que diablos no te abres!- murmure enojada, mientras empujaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas con mis dos manos. Hasta que un señor algo alzado se acercó y carraspeo para que me diera cuenta de su presencia. Me sonroje y lo deje pasar, para ver como simplemente jalaba la puerta y entraba. ¡Claro! ¡Como no! No me había dado cuenta del maldito letrero en la puerta que decía _Jale _me golpee mentalmente_. _Me sonroje aun mas cuando entre al establecimiento y me di cuenta de que un chico me miraba divertido. Le mire mal, y el rápidamente desvió la mirada.

En el interior las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco, que parecía percudido por el tiempo, y lo único llamativo eran las sillas que tenían forros rojos, y una que otra planta artificial en la esquinas. Me acerque a unas de las ventanillas y una amable chica me atendió.

-En que puede ayudarle –dijo

-Esto… quería tramitar una cuenta bancaria

-Claro –sonrió- pasa con aquel chico que esta en el escritorio de enfrente –y apunto con su mano la dirección en donde estaba- él te ayudara a tramitar tu cuenta

-Gracias -me limite a decir.

Conforme me iba acercando, pude apreciar mejor al chico que estaba detrás del escritorio. ¡Por dios! Era todo un bombón. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo y se encontraba despeinado, unos espectaculares ojos verdes esmeralda, y unos labios que te incitaban a besarlos…

Me reprendí mentalmente, venia a hacerme una cuenta no a babear por chicos.

Él estaba totalmente absorto mirando el monitor de la computadora, que se percato de mí hasta que estuve frente a su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes –dijo mirándome

-Bu-u-ue-nas –tartamudee torpemente. El sonrió. Y en ese mismo instante ya era mujer muerta, me había deslumbrado totalmente con esa sexi sonrisa ladina…

Seguro que si ponías una cubeta debajo de mi boca, podrías recolectar la suficiente baba para llenarla en tan solo unos minutos…

Sacudí mi cabeza, y pase disimuladamente mi mano por el borde de mi boca para ver si había rastros de baba a la vista. Suspire aliviada al no encontrarme con el líquido húmedo.

-Puedes tomar asiento –dijo señalando la silla enfrente de mi.

-Oh claro –dije avergonzada, por no haberlo hecho antes.

Tecleo una que otra cosa en la computadora, y regreso su atención a mí.

-Bien mi nombre es Edward Cullen y la atenderé ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto mirándome.

-Bella Swan

-Muy bien ¿que es lo que desea?

En este momento besarte esos carnosos labios, pero eso seria muy extraño siendo que solo vengo a tramitar mi tarjeta y tu solo trabajas aquí y ni siquiera te conozco del todo bien, no se si eres un psicópata o un chico lindo, eres soltero o tienes novia o peor aun casado… suspire… hummm… me pregunto como se sentirá tu cabello contra mis dedos ¿suave?, ¿delicioso?...

-Ehhh? ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-dijo mientras pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro. Sonrojada sacudí mi cabeza y asentí.

-Errr si… solo quiero tramitar una cuanta bancaria.- ¡que rayos! Ahora pensara que soy una estúpida.

Una sonrisa traviesa decoro su cara, y yo no pude hacer nada más que sentirme enojada. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mi?...

-¿Qué tipo de cuenta quiere? ¿De ahorros? ¿Debito? ¿Crédito?- vaya este chico no hace nada mas que hacer preguntas, pensé divertida y por un segundo olvidándome de mi enojo.

-Ammm no se mucho de los tipos de cuentas que hay.-admití algo cohibida- ¿podrías asesorarme sobre cual me conviene?, es la primera vez que hago esto-dije mordiendo mi labio- bueno siendo sincera en verdad es la primera ves que piso un banco…

-Claro no hay problema.- y volvió a sonreír ladinamente. De repente no sentí mis piernas y me perdí en el brillante color verde de sus ojos.

-Mira- y volteo el monitor de su computadora para que pudiera ver todo acerca de las tarjetas y comenzó con su discurso; hablando sobre beneficios y desventajas de cada una de ellas.

Al final me decidí por la de ahorros, me serviría para ir recaudando dinero para el departamento que quería comprar.

Me encontraba llenando el formulario necesario para el trámite; nombre, dirección, estado civil…etc.

Estaba algo decepcionada y triste. Decepcionada porque no hable de nada mas con Edward y triste porque en cuanto saliera por esa puerta no lo volvería a ver puesto que yo vivía en Forks…

En el establecimiento ya no había más gente, solo una secretaria detrás de una de las ventanillas y Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- y sigue de preguntón, me dije divertida.

-Errr ya casi termino-dije mientras escribía el ultimo dato requerido.

-Ok ahora esta es tu tarjeta-dijo dándome un pedazo de plástico rojo- esta es tu clave por nada del mundo vayas a…

Pero yo deje de escuchar en cuanto vi a la única chica que nos acompañaba alejarse de nuestra vista, una locura me cruzo por la cabeza. Y si que la era, total, pensé, no lo volvería a ver nunca, y si no le gustaba allá el, no me iría de aquí sin al menos probar sus labios…

Volví mi vista a Edward, se encontraba ensimismado hablando de las cosas de la tarjeta, lo único que escuchaba era Blah, blah, blah, blah moviendo sus labios tentadoramente… no me aguante mas y tire las cosa de la mesa, me miro sorprendido, no me importo, toda mi cobardía se había esfumado; me trepe al escritorio que estaba entre nosotros y lo atravesé gateando hasta el y sentándome a horcajadas sobre Edward.

-Que e…-se atrevió a decir, pero antes de que dijera algo estampe mis labios contra los de él. Los moví insistentemente tratando de saborearlo todo… Wow eran deliciosos, lleve mis manos a su cabello y efectivamente era como seda contra mis dedos, hale de el para acercarlo mas a mi, mientas profundizaba el beso. Mi cuerpo ardía por lo que solo sus labios me hacían sentir. Seguía sin responderme así que mordí su labio inferior creo que con un poco de más fuerza de la que se debía… y gimió. Me separe de él sorprendida y también en busca de aire, estaba jadeante al igual que él. Lo mire a los ojos y estos estaban algo obscurecidos.

-No debiste hacer eso-dijo

-E-e-esto y-yo- tartamudee avergonzada, pero hizo algo que no me espere. Me tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarme, su tacto quemaba contra mi piel aun con una tela de por medio. Succiono mi labio inferior y gemí. Ahora sus labios eran los demandantes, y yo me sentía en las nubes.

De repente me encontraba restregándome contra el y su ya despierto "amiguito"

-Arrgg Bella no me hagas esto.- dijo jadeando.

-¡¿Pero que es todo esto?-escuchamos que una aguda voz gritaba. Me separe de Edward lo más rápido que pude sorprendida y a la vez algo asustada, arregle mi cabello, seguro que mis mejillas estarían rojas como dos tomates, me sonroje aun mas al pensar de como debía de lucir el aspecto de Edward después de…

-Esto… Jane no es lo que parece-dijo Edward rápidamente- yo solo…

-¡Tu nada Edward!-chillo- ¡como pudiste ser tan desconsiderado! No lo puedo creer-dijo agarrándose el pelo y caminando de aquí para allá- ¡cuando se entere mi padre de lo que has hecho seguro te despedirá! ¡Y esta vez no te voy a defender! lo siento has faltado el respeto de nuestra empresa…

Yo mire a Edward, su cara lucia preocupada…no pude mas que sentirme realmente avergonzada en esta situación, el perdería su empleo y seria por mi culpa…

-Haz me el favor de irte ahora mismo-dijo un poco mas calmada - y usted señorita debería hacer lo mismo-dijo mirándome por primera vez.

Asentí y mire a Edward de nuevo, sus ojos estaban mirando a la nada perdidos…

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude y estando afuera inhale y exhale un poco de aire fresco para despabilarme un poco. ¡Por dios! ¡No puedo creer lo que hice!

Me sentía basura, haciéndome de chica fácil y haciendo que le quitaran el empleo a Edward todo por mi calentura retenida debido a la falta de acción en mi vida amorosa… emmm creo que eso fue algo largo.

Suspire. Mire hacia el cielo, tenia algunos tonos rojizos, estaba atardeciendo. Seria mejor irme de allí pero ya, no quería recordar nada. Si seria cobarde de mi parte no darle una disculpa… pero no podría verle a los ojos de nuevo la culpa me carcomía viva.

Camine hacia mi auto con la cabeza gacha, pisando todos los charcos de agua a causa de la lluvia del día de ayer.

-¡Bella!- escuche que llamaban. ¡Mierda era _su_ vos! De seguro quería reclamarme por hacer que perdiera su trabajo, así que como la cobarde que soy apreté el paso.

-¡Bella espera!- y no se cuando paso pero ya lo tenia atrás de mi reteniéndome del brazo. Temblé.

-Y-y-yo-dije con mi mirada en mis zapatos- Edward te pido un disculpa… de veras que lo siento no era mi intención… hacer que…-suspire. Y sentí como la mano de Edward hacia que elevara mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo, me sentí aliviada de no ver rastro de enojo en sus ojos, solo dulzura.

-No tienes de nada de que disculparte, el que lo debe hacerlo soy yo por haberte besado-dijo dibujando círculos en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar inmediatamente. Mordí mi labio.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-dije confundida

-Eso morderte el labio

-¿Porque?

-Es que es jodidamente sexi… y mi cuerpo reacciona de una forma…hummm como decirlo.-dijo mientras se iba acercando a mí y me tomaba por la cintura. Mi respiración de repente se volvió errática- será mejor te lo muestre-dijo sobre mis labios, y me beso de esa forma tan única que el solo sabia, llevándome al mismísimo cielo.

-Y no tienes de nada de que preocuparte, solo perdí mi empleo.-dijo cuando nos separamos- y a cambio conocí a la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, podrían despedirme mil veces pero no lo cambiaria por nada mas que tu compañía.-dijo mirándome intensamente

No encontraba mi voz, estaba atascada en mi garganta, solo abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada desconcertada por la confesión.

-No tienes que decir nada a eso, pero lo que si me gustaría que me dijeras es si quiere ir a cenar conmigo.-sonrió ladinamente

-¡Por supuesto que si!-dije claramente gustosa, al instante halo de mi mano arrastrándome hacia no se donde.

¡Vaya! quien iba decir que en el banco me encontraría con un chico tan lindo como Edward lo besara y una tal Jane nos cachara, lo despidieran y el me invitara a salir sin importarle nada. No lo dejaría ir de mi lado nunca…

**¿Bueno que les pareció? La idea me llego una vez que fui al banco con mi mamá y vi a un chico lindo trabajando allí. Me fue inevitable no pesar en que era Edward jejeje :P y mi mente sola fue maquinando este pequeño one shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por pasarse a leer :3**

**¡Nos leemos luego! **

**Review?**


End file.
